


Most Beautiful

by Sethrine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mushy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: Nines came to the irrefutable conclusion, one evening, that he found you most beautiful fresh out of the shower.





	Most Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Something super quick and indulgent. Mushy fluff, with our resident RK900.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nines came to the irrefutable conclusion, one evening, that he found you most beautiful fresh out of the shower. 

That wasn't to say he didn’t find you beautiful at any other time, of course. He had become enamored by your odd quirks, how your smile reached your eyes and created faint crinkles at the corners, how you sometimes snorted when you laughed, which made you laugh even harder. He grew fond of the way you picked at your nails when you grew embarrassed or nervous, adored your perseverance and tenacity and absolute stubbornness, even if he found himself frustrated at such things, just as well. 

It also wasn’t because of your nakedness, though he did find your state of undress appealing. He'd learned everything there was to know about your body, time and again, with his hands and his lips and his eyes. He knew where to touch to make you giggle, and he knew were to caress to make you sigh his name. He had seen your faces of pleasure, of sexual desperation, of contentment and love. Physically, he knew every aspect of you, and he knew that you were beautiful in his eyes. 

When you emerged from the bathroom, however, skin still damp and hair pulled up in its own separate towel, there was a specific glow about you that he could not - _would_ not- ignore. 

Shower time was the one moment in the day you were able to pamper yourself, and you did so to the best of your ability. You were most relaxed after cleaning the stresses and grime of the day away with pricier body washes and shampoo, movements always more languid and easy once you stepped out from the heat of the water. 

When you moved to the bedroom, it was usually straight to your collection of body butters and lotions, where you spent the next minute figuring out which scent you wanted, then another fifteen to work through the process of ensuring every part of you was moisturized. You started with your face, using a completely different lotion specifically gentle enough for your features, before moving on to your arms, your torso, over your hips and down your legs, ensuring elbows and knees were worked a minute longer to keep away the roughness that sometimes came about. 

It seemed tedious, doing such a thing every night, and he had voiced such a thought in the past. You had given him a grin and said you enjoyed it, that it was grounding and relaxing to you. The routine kept your skin soft to the touch, despite the hard work of manual labor you put into your job. It also kept you feeling your best, both physically and mentally, as it provided you even more of a way to wind down from the day's events. 

Sometimes, on particularly stressful days, you would invite him to help out, asking ever so nicely if he would rub down your back, or even your feet. He savored those moments of absolute trust and vulnerability, enjoyed the feel of your still-damp skin and the silky glide of his hands against it as he rubbed lotion along your back and shoulders. With your feet, he had to be careful, ticklish, as you were, and would exert firm strokes of his thumbs and knuckles along the arch and heel and ball, sometimes being gifted with a groan of satisfaction. 

After moisturizing, you dressed into something you deemed comfortable, whether it be sweats and a large, ratty t-shirt, or a silky camisole and lace-hemmed shorts. He adored all your states of dress, regardless of if he questioned some of the choices in your wardrobe. If you found comfort in a thin, barely kept together shirt and a pair of gym shorts two sizes too big, who was he to deny you? 

Perhaps his favorite part of your nightly routine was the final stage. Once you were clean, soft-skinned, and comfortable, you would come to him to finish decompressing from the day. 

Some days, he would wait for you on the couch, knowing how much you enjoyed movie nights. Most often, however, he waited for you in your shared bedroom, dressed down and reclined in bed. He enjoyed watching you move about as you went about the tasks of your evening with single-minded attentiveness, aware of his presence and trusting that he would leave you to your devices until you were completely at ease with yourself. 

There was a particular smile you gave that Nines found positively delightful. It was a gentle smile, showing in the glow of your tired eyes as you looked to him, a sort of unbidden adoration at having him there, waiting for you. It was most times followed by a quiet apology spilling from your lips, one he had brushed off time and again. 

“Sorry I took so long.” 

That you believed you were putting him out for taking time to yourself was almost laughable, but endearing. Had he the capabilities, he would give you all the time in the world to do with as you pleased, so long as you remained happy and healthy. 

All he could manage, however, was a shake of his head as he pulled you to him, fingers immediately tracing along the smooth, fragrant skin of your arm. He leaned down to place a kiss to your damp hair, surprised that you had anticipated the move and redirected his lips to your own for a slow, tender kiss. 

“I love you,” you whispered against his lips, that enchanting smile in place, the one he recognized as his and his alone. No other would see that smile and not know it was for him. 

“And I, you,” he murmured, leaning in for another, more passionate kiss, a slow mingle of lips and tongues that felt infinite in desire and devotion. 

Nines found you most beautiful fresh from the shower, because you were unabashed in your love for him, just as he was enchanted by his love for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support! Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
